Twinkling Lights
by blossomjaj988
Summary: After a 'prom to remember', Kristoff has just the place to show Anna. (Day 10 of 12 days of Kristanna)


"Are you going to tell me where we are going or should I just assume you're kidnapping me?"

Kristoff chuckled, "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes!" Anna said just a tad too quickly.

"Then don't worry."

Anna eyed him and then looked back to the dirt road.

Few minutes ago, they had been sitting on the curb outside of their Prom, looking up at the star lit sky when Kristoff had gotten an idea in his head.

An idea that required Anna and her trust.

"Ugh, are we there yet?"

And her patience.

"Almost Feistypants."

"You said it was a quick trip." She looked back at him then and he couldn't help but smirk.

"It is a quick trip."

"But it's been forever."

"Anna, it's been five minutes."

"…Oh."

Kristoff chuckled, and subconsciously, reached over and grabbed hold of her hand. "Trust me, it's worth it."

Realizing what he had done, he inwardly kicked himself for being so bold, until he felt her squeeze his hand and looked over to see her smiling.

"I trust you." Some how, and Kristoff honestly had no idea how, but that statement made his heart flutter.

The things she did to him, like the fact that she didn't let go of his hand the rest of the ride and had sat quietly staring out of his truck window and some how, every time he would glance over to watch her, it just felt completely natural.

It was almost sad to see the moment end when he pulled into the familiar spot and parked.

"Where here."

Anna turned and looked through the windshield, and Kristoff fought a laugh as she scrunched her face. "Where is _here_ exactly?"

"You still trust me?"

"The more you ask me, the more I start wondering what exactly you have us doing."

He shrugged, "Nothing too horrible, just going cliff diving."

"Kristoff." She deadpanned.

"Come on." He grabbed hold of the blanket behind his seat, "You're going to need this."

Anna grabbed the blanket and looked at him, "Ok?"

He smiled at her, closing his door and walking around to her door. "My lady."

"Well," she giggled, "Thank you kind sir." She hopped out of the truck, and Kristoff blushed fiercely when her hand found his almost immediately. He guided her around to the back of the truck and lowered the tailgate.

"Blanket please." She handed it to him, and he unfolded it right on the edge of the tailgate. He hopped up and patted the seat next to him. She smirked, eyed him for a moment, and followed suit.

"Ok, what exactly are we doing out here, in the middle of the woods, on the back of your truck in the dead of night?"

"Look up."

"Huh?"

"Look," he said, pointing towards the sky, "up."

Kristoff watched her as she blinked, turned towards the sky and gasped. He couldn't help but smile as she gaped up at the sky. "Kristoff. How did you find this place?"

He joined her in looking up at the sky, the stars shining brighter with the lack of city lights. It was beautiful. Every single star seemed to shine even brighter, having it's own spot light. It was quiet, peaceful, the crickets the only music to their ears; a far cry from the booming prom music and the bustling of the city.

"My Uncle and I come up here to camp every summer. It used to be a trip my Dad and I would take but, when he died my Uncle kept with the tradition." He looked out and pointed towards the woods, "There is a cliff not far from here we climb up to and we sit there for hours just talking about everything. You think the view here is beautiful, but man, that is something."

"I bet." Anna whispered, wrapping her arm around his, gazing up. "If it's anything like this, I bet it is breathtaking."

"It is." Kristoff thought for a moment and breathed in deep, "I…um…could take you there…some time. If you want I mean. Up to you really but if you're up for it—"

"Really?"

He looked over at her then, a small smile on his face as he saw the excitement sparkle in her eyes. "Yeah, I…I would really like to show…share that with you. If you want to."

Her hand found his once again and he saw her feet swing out of the corner of his eyes. "I would love to."

"Good. Great." He coughed. "But you better be up for hiking because it is a hike."

"Hey, I can hike. I'm not some goody two shoes city girl. I can rough it."

"Oh really?"

She glared, "You of all people know that I can. Do you forget summer camp or did that just slip your mind?"

"Ok first off, we stayed in cabins with showers and what not so that isn't exactly roughing it."

"Not everyone has the luxury of going camping every summer."

"Well, maybe we can change that." His eyes widened, "I mean, if you want, of course. You don't have to if—"

"Kristoff, you're rambling."

He chuckled, "Sorry."

She smiled. They sat in silence again, her leaning against him, taking it all in.

"This," Anna whispered, swinging her legs, "Is much better than some old prom."

"Wait," He looked at her, "Really?"

"Really." She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling like the stars. "Thank you. For sharing this with me."

"You're welcome."

She yawned, "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure. But it's probably time to head back. Elsa will be wondering where you are." Kristoff hopped off the truck, turning back to just catch the look of disappointment in her eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine." She said with a small smile. "Just not ready to leave yet."

Kristoff stepped towards her, moving to help her down, placing his hands on her hips when he felt her hands on his chest.

He looked at her, noticing briefly she was actually at his eye level for once.

Her hands slowly moved, coming up to his shoulders and he felt a sudden tug as her lips suddenly met his.

For a moment, Kristoff stood stock-still, unsure of what to do, what was actually happening. But slowly, he melted into her, his hands traveling to her back as hers ran gently through the hair on his neck.

It was over in a moment, both now staring at the other as they both slowly started to smile.

"Now we can go."


End file.
